A Nudge and a Letter
by RuneMarauder
Summary: George's days after the War. Harry, Hermione and Ron's constant attempts to lighten him. Includes instances with the other Weasley's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay, but whom do we try it on now?" Fred would always say after our every new invention. I haven't been going to the shop. This is the second week. But business is still going on fine. Harry, Hermione and Ron are doing well in the shop.

It isn't easy. To go on without the person, you share your birthday with, you share your looks with, you share your personality with, you share your jokes with, and you share your emotions with. It isn't easy to cope without your twin. The other day, I eavesdropped on mum and dad while they were talking about me.

"Molly, he is weak, yes. But I don't think you not eating will help", said dad.

"Oh, Arthur! How can I eat when one of my son's has died and the other one is in this condition", mum said. She was crying. It was clear from her voice. Mum has been crying a lot lately. Obviously, not in front the rest of us. But her eyes are always puffy and red. I try to avoid mum as much as possible. I don't know which is more difficult- seeing mum in such a condition or mum not yelling at me or answering mum's questions. As I stare at my parent's window, brow furrowed and thinking back, something big and furry brushes past me. Crookshanks comes in and purrs. I carry him upstairs. I decide its best to not listen to mum and dad. As I shuffle up a flight of stairs, I hear a loud voice.

"George! Crookshanks! There you both are! Come on, we need to talk", Hermione says puffing as I come up the first set of stairs. Our house is a mess of rooms fitted in here and there, which without magic would have been impossible. Before I can say anything, Hermione grabs my free hand and drags me over another flight of stairs and inside a room.

"Hermio-", but I can't finish what I start as she shushes me. I let her take me inside. Harry and Ron, which was nothing unexpected, were there too. They were working on something, which was not to the knowledge of Hermione. I could tell this easily from their face, after all, these are the two boys I have seen grown up together; also there is mischief in my blood and my mind too. So I can easily understand from their faces, that they were upto something.

"George!" Hermione nudges me,"we umm...why don't we sit first?" I roll my eyes,"Thank you for allowing me to sit in my own house, young lady. Kindly also help me with the place to sit. Should I take the bed or this rusty chair over here, or just take the floor? Oh! Your cat could be useful as a cushion."

She smacks my arm,"Shut up and sit." That's the bossy Hermione I love, we all do actually. She's the best when she is bossy and no one could mess with her when she is in that mood, except the Weasley twins. The moment this thought comes to my mind, I grow weak again. It reminds me of the countless discussions both of us had. I sit on the bed and Hermione joins me there. The boys pull up close.

"George we seriously want you to go back to business", says Harry. "Oh!", so that's what the fuss is all about.

"Guys, I told you-"I begin but Hermione cuts me off again.

"You listen to us first", she says, "We understand completely, George. You think we, WE, wouldn't? The shop needs you, George. We might be doing a fair business with it but we know we aren't doing full justice to, like you guys did. George, please. You invented all those amazing things. I did mean it when I said all of it was really extraordinary magic. So please come back to the shop", Hermione finishes with pleading eyes. Yes. I remember very clearly her "extraordinary magic' comment when they first visited our shop. Fred was thrilled to hear it; she really was one of the brightest witches and for that coming from her meant a lot. He was so happy that he promised to give her free stuff, which we never do. Giving away free stuff I mean. Not even to our siblings or friends. Only Harry who provided us with the startup capital for the business from his TriWizard earnings and Hermione, for her comment, have ever been made away with anything. But both of them made it a point to pay us, even if they bought very few items. And now, they're running the shop.

"So please come back George", says the youngest Weasley son. I take a look at Ron for a while and notice his pain. He too, after all, lost a brother. I sigh.

"There must be lots to work at," I tell them.

Harry says, "You won't be entirely alone. We'll be there, till you get, well, um-used to it". He means used to working without Fred. I guess I could give it a try. But then again, I am not sure I can.

"George-"I cut off Hermione this time. "Look I understand your concern for me. Hermione, no, wait. I heard you out, so it's your turn to listen to me now" I notice this is the first time I have been assertive, after well, Fred's demise. The trio notices it too. Hermione who now sits, as in routine, between the two grabs both Harry's and Ron's arms when I move. The boys steal glances at each other. Stealing glances, yep. Miss that too. But they don't say anything. I don't want to draw any more attention to my latest development either so I hurriedly carry on. "Okay, this would be an actual step of moving on for me. Going to business alone. I guess I could try. But I am scared and… weak at the same time. So you guys, let's wait for a few more days more. Lemme prepare myself, and then I shall come to you myself. No dragging required" I pause to look at Hermione, who gives me a weak smile in return," and soon, I'll go back to business. All right?"

The three of them are silent for a while. But I know they would agree and Harry speaks, "Of course! Take your time, brother!" He is no less of a brother to me, his hair being the only thing which keeps him safe from being stamped a Weasley.

Hermione says," Don't take too long, please?"

"I won't, Granger", I reassure her.

She smiles and holds my hand for a while and then leaves with her beloved cat tottering behind her loyally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three of us are left in the room. None of us say anything. This is when I realize that Hermione is the reason why these boys have been able to speak with me. Both of them didn't know how to deal with me or with the situation. Well, I didn't know either. Hermione was the one who made the trio come talk with me. And they have been immensely helpful.

"HARRY! RON! What in the name of Merlin is this?" came a screeching yell from Hermione from the room upstairs, which I am guessing is Ron and Harry's room. They no longer use the top attic as their rooms. Mum and Dad sort of renovated the house. They enlarged Bill and Charlie's room, since both of them no longer stay here and have nice pleasant houses of their own. Harry and Ron now use their room. Their old room has been now turned into a guest cum storage room. Whenever we have extra people coming in, we use it, and if not, we keep Pig and Erroll there.

Ron whispers, "Oh no! Harry! You prat! Don't tell me you left that uh- stuff just lying around?" Harry and Ron both have clearly done something they shouldn't have, or rather; they were hiding something from Hermione which she has most probably found out.

Harry hisses "Ron you did it! You transported them to our room but you couldn't you have put them into hiding or something?" These two. Honestly.

I speak up "Um both of you, instead of bickering over here, why don't you go up there and maybe, I dunno, fix this?"

"Right you are! Later, then! And don't forget to think over what we spoke to you about!" Harry says breathlessly and they both disappear with a crackling noise. They are yet to learn to apparate properly in crisis.

I go out of the room as well and shuffle back into our room. No. It no longer is "ours". My room, I prompt myself. As I enter, I go sit on the bed, my bed. The room is kept just as it is. Mum doesn't clean this room. The Trio and Ginny, do it together. Mum pleads with us to let her do it, but Dad has put his foot down that she will do no such thing until and unless he feels she will be able to handle cleaning our room again. "there is no 'our' George" I chide myself," it's only yours- my room." Maybe that's why she is much better now. It is actually Ginny and Hermione who do most of the cleaning, the boys just linger around. Let's face it, they are boys. What else are we to expect?

"Intruding Georgie?" Ginny says poking her head from behind the door. "Come in", I call her inside. "Yeah right. Like I wouldn't have if you didn't allow me to", she comes and sits on the bed. I toss her a pillow and she leans on the other side of the bed so she is directly opposite to me. She is beautiful. She is slim, with straight sleek red-hair like the rest of us. She's of an average height, only a few inches shorter than Hermione, and is the best sister anyone can ever ask for. "Did you hear them?" she asks," those three?"

"Well, no. I only heard Hermione yell", I tell her.

"Good for you. I wish I hadn't too. Merlin knows what those two boys have done, right or wrong doesn't matter. If they hid it from her, she will bite their heads off" she says. We both laugh.

"I hope they are smart enough to save their arses. But don't you know? I mean, Harry must've told you," I ask her.

She says," Right, like he would tell me anything before telling Ron and Hermione first. No, I don't know what they are up to." It is true. The trio was so close that if anyone even mildly hinted to hurt anyone, the other would avada kedavara that person without a second thought. It's exactly like the Marauders. Or I have to say they are even closer than them. Gin doesn't interrupt my thoughts. That's one good thing about her, among the others.

She says, and like she reads my mind and knows I have done my thinking, "I have always envied them." She is right. "I think everyone in the Wizarding World does, Gin", I tell her.

She says "But I can say we are a part of them. They have taken all us Weasley's and Neville and Luna in with them.

"I guess so", I thought she was only partly correct. And yet again, like reading my mind she continues," I know. The Golden Trio will always be the Golden Trio. No matter how many friends they take into their ingroup".

We both smile, silently. She looks up on the ceiling, lost in thought, I let her be.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake to a loud knock. "George!" It's Ron. "You awake?"

I give the door a sleepy glare. "Ron, your voice is louder than your knock. Of course I'm awake now", I yell back at him," What is it? Saw a spidey?"

"Hmph! Well-"

"Oh no. Sorry. You wouldn't have been able to shout that loud if you'd actually seen a spider. What is it then? Knocked off mum's food or something?", I cut him off. He opens the door and his large frame covers up the dim corridor light.

"Whatever!",his tone gets softer," I came to tell you that we're going to play Quidditch...care to join?" He says hesitantly. I haven't played Quidditch since...then. Ginny's body stirs beside me. Another red head sprouts from the covers.

"Someone say Quidditch?", she mumbles. I grin. I realize that maybe playing the family sport isn't such a bad thing right now. It's a good feeling to have all of your siblings love one mutual thing.

"Yeah. Ron said they're going to play. We'll be out there in a few minutes",I tell Ron. Ron instantly lightens but does not press me further. "Okay. Hurry up!", he whispers excitedly and leaves.

"He sure is growing to be quite tall,"I squint after Ron.

"I'll go change" Ginny mumbles, voice still laced with sleep, and gets up to leave too. "It'll be fun to play together again Georgie", she says smiling at me, and leaves. I smile at her back, shut the door and walk myself over to the window. It'll be dinner time soon. I dress myself in the right clothes, grab my broomstick and briskly walk outside without further delay. I go out and find the three waiting with their broomsticks in the yard. Harry and Ron have managed to get Hermione to play too, which is a whooping joke. She doesn't usually, because, well, she is almost horrible. But Harry and Ron have always been able to crack her up. "Hey guys", I greet them.

"Ooohh great! George is here. Ginny will be down soon. We're an odd number. I can back out now and let you all play!" Hermione says with a new excitement and is just about to run back when Harry grabs her. He isn't the best seeker just for any reason, he really is quick.

"Hermione! You are playing!" He says so and firmly grips her wrist.

Ron holds her free wrist and says" Don't even think about running away from this one". Hermione looks crestfallen. The boys definitely have her held firmly.

"Jeez Hermione. Couldn't you have apparated instead? And they call you the brightest witch of your age", I laugh. The boys laugh at her too.

"I don't think apparating all the time like you used to when you passed your test is a very cool thing. You may like it. But for minor things like this, I prefer to use my body!", she says.

"Say whatever you want to 'mione. You're still stuck between the two of them," I tell her. The boys laugh.

Ginny shows up," Harry! Ron! Why have you both held her so tightly?", clearly shocked to see Hermione held captive by Harry and Ron.

I tell her,"Gin. Change of plans. We're playing a muggle game Harry and Hermione taught us. It's called 'Grip-me-hard-and-win-my-heart'" All of us except Hermione laughs."Let me go you both! I won't run away!"

"Okay, okay", Harry says as he let's go and Ginny walks over to stand by him. They pass each other bright smiles. But as soon as they both let Hermione go, she turns around and smacks both their heads, and from what I see, it wasn't just a normal smack, that must've hurt. "Ouch! 'Mione!" Both Harry and Ron cry out in unison. This time, all of us laugh. "We better start playing. It will be dinner time soon", Ginny points out and both Harry and she start walking towards the field. It isn't actually a field. Dad had modified a patch of empty land to let us play. Little did he know all his children, well-not Percy, were going to be madly in love with the sport. I remember how Fred and I would put up jokes on Percy or throw quaffles at his window so that he would be bound to come out of his room.

I realise I must be frozen in the same position because I hear a bossy voice near me,"Do you want to be smacked in the head, too? Come on!" Hermione and Ron are waiting for me while Harry and Ginny have went on. I run along with them.

"Now, teams?", Harry says. "How about the Golden Trio versus the two Weasleys?", I suggest. "Now really, this isn't necessary you guys-""Hermione shut up!", Harry cuts her pleads before she can even begin.

Ginny passes me a very familiar smirk, "Let's do it and Hermione stop trembling."

Towards, the last minute we had a tied score. But Harry went ahead to catch the snitch so they won. Just as he and Ron were about to give in a celebratory hug, a quaffle came flying and hit Hermione. She fell and we all went after her.

Ron reached her first and he pulled her up straight, as Ginny cried out,"Hermione! You okay?"

"I guess", Hermione whimpered with a blackened eye.


	4. Chapter 4

With Hermione dabbing her eye using a clean hanky she conjured, Ron and Harry talking incessantly and walking on either side of her, and me and Ginny walking behind them, we slowly come into the view of Burrow. The five of us enter our humble home and see mum in a frenzy. It isn't a surprise she doesn't notice us.

"Mum, planning to feed all magic folk in London are you?", Ginny calls out to her.

She turns around, "You're back! We have the whole family and all our close friends coming for dinner. Quickly, tidy yourself up and come down and help me". She gives me a long stare, screening me further and then passes me a smile. "Go on now!"

The girls hurry up into their rooms, followed by Harry and Ron who trudge slowly into theirs. I go into mine. I wash up and put on clean clothes. It's now that I realize, mum must be getting on better. Of late, we haven't had any big whooper of dinner as such. Only family. Mum must be getting on better, for she is cooking one of those enormous meals we used go have that could feed a wizard army. Weasley dinners, even when involving only family- which usually included Harry and Hermione too-is not a quiet event. And Mum said friends were coming too.

"You done in there?", Ron yells.

"Coming!", I step out of my room. Ron and Harry have their heads poking out from the floor above.

"Come up!" Ron hollers.

"The girls?", I ask, as I reach their floor.

"Are girls. They are still inside", Ron says. Harry and Ron re-enter their room and I follow them in, as I sense there's something going on.

"We need your advice", says Harry as he puts on the muffliato spell. I raise a questioning look, to which he answers duly, "Ron and I are thinking of living in Grimmauld Place. We are ready."

I raise a brow, "Live as in...?"

"Live as in, actually live together. We need to get on our feet."

I ask another question,"You already have been. Remember?" I think I was understood well enough. The three of them went away and skipped their seventh year. No one asked them where, but we are quite sure it had something to do with Voldemort.

Harry answers," Yes. But that was different, George. We are of age. We can get jobs. I think it's time we start living on our own".

I nod. I question them again, "What do you need my advice for? To tell mum?"

Ron says,"No. We can handle mum. It's er-actually-" I finally get it!

"Hermione!" Both their reactions were the same. These two.

Harry mutters,"Yes. We want her to live with us as well. Do you think it'll be inappropriate?"

I laugh. "You are talking about the girl both of you have grown up with since you twats were 11 years old, right?"

Ron mumbles,"Well, yes. But things are different now."

Harry says,"Ron and Hermione are the only family I have. I mean, yes I have all of you. But they were there first. And will always be so. But with both of them being a couple now and Ginny and me, do you think it's a little different now."

I understand what they are trying to tell me. "Look, you both. I think it's fantastic that you thought of this. I also understand your concern. All I can tell you is she will be glad to live with the pair of you. Back in school, she was the only girl unafraid to come up into your dorm, the boys dormitories. Just tell her. And blimey don't freak out about such a minor matter." From their looks, they seem to have got my point.

"Now let's go help mum. " We step out and go downstairs.

"Boys! Hurry! Put out the tables and chairs in the garden. We can't fit everyone in here", says mum. We get to work. As soon as we get the tables and chairs lined up, the girls come in chattering with crookshanks slinking behind them. They lay down the dishes and forks.

"George! Will you get me your miracle paste or am I going to sport an eye patch?", Hermione begins.

"Now that you've provided the alternative. I think that's going to suit you strikingly well, aye cap?", I tell her.

"Get it now George!", she yells.

"Alrighty then. I can vouch for you to make a fierce captain". The three laugh. She shoots an evil eye to Ron upon which he immediately stopped. Can't blame him though. Hermione looks downright scary with her black eye.

"Get her the paste Georgie", Gin backs her up, still laughing.

"Aye Aye!", I say in a mockingly pirate-y way and apparate quickly to my room. I find the box of remedies, quickly grab the paste for her and return to find the "friends" mum told me about.


	5. Chapter 5

I see Angelina, Alicia and Lee chatting away with Harry and Ginny. They are on the spot I last left them.

"Isn't that splendid!?", I hear the familiar voice of the ickle-perfect Weasley, except for the one time he went and classified himself as the biggest git. I trail behind his voice and sure enough, there he is with his girlfriend Audrey, and Bill and Fleur. Seeing Bill and Fleur, I wonder where our baby niece is when my eyes catch a sight of Dad and Hagrid trying something ridiculous with her, the little Victorie. There is a gigantic bow stuck on her head, probably a little-or rather large- gift from Hagrid, and Dad is cradling her in a way, which I am sure if Fleur saw, would make her lose her mind. But I trust Dad, I can see his firm grip on her, and his eyes are constantly on her. Dad would never let anything happen to her. He is, after all the man who raised us and handled mum alongside all these years. There's some commotion, someone seems to have just arrived from what I can gather. I see Harry break away from the small group he was chatting with and join the newcomers-his former Gryffindor dorm mates- Dean, Seamus and Neville. They grin at each other and begin to talk.

"That can't be!" I hear the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt tell the other lanky Weasley. Charlie and Kingsley are the two people that can always keep each other well entertained. From their appearance alone though, they might seem to be the reverse of each other. I hear a loud laugh from the group of the former Gryffindor dorm boys.

Speaking of loud, I remember Ron. Where must he be? It's only then I realize that I haven't seen him or Hermione anywhere.

"George!", I hear him emerging from the house like he had just read my thoughts,"Quite a party-eh?"

"It's not bad", I smile,"Did you all know about this and leave me out of it?"

"No! Mum must miss cooking like she used to before." We both stare at the crowd. They are too loud and jovial, and we remain unnoticed. "Or maybe she decided to get a move on", Ron suggests.

I daresay he is right but can not think of saying anything in response.

"RONALD WEASLEY! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?", comes the most deafening whisper that I have ever heard. Hermione has apparated behind us.

"Bloody hell! Hermione!", Ron whispers back.

"You both are the cutest couple. But do you mind talking in a normal volume preferred by others?", I intervene before Hermione begins.

"I sent you to get the eye paste remedy from George but since you're too busy, I will leave you here. George?" It's then I notice her beautiful shiner of an eye.

I give the paste to her and with a dirty look thrown at Ron for good measure, she disapparates back in the house.

"That will not be easy. Gotta go. It'll be a surprise if I come back without any of my bones fractured or my teeth broken", Ron mutters and turns around to leave. "It's time for you to move on too, George", he silently adds as he walks towards the house.

I stare at his retreating back. Someone spots me and so I am pulled in the crowd. Mum brings in dishes after dishes. I choose not to count them. After lots of handshaking and the greetings done with, we each find a seat. Dad at the head of the table. Kingsley, Charlie, Percy and Hagrid follow him. Fleur and Audrey are inside with mum and Victorie, while the remaining lot of us simply load our plates, not stopping our conversations.

Neville asks with no small amount of confusion," Hey! Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"I wouldn't wait for them", I laugh.

"George?", Alicia gives me a questioning look. I then tell them what happened. They laugh too. But Harry, decides to take up some food for Ron.

Angelina, Lee, Alicia and me are left to ourselves, as Ginny, Neville and Luna, who had turned up only a while back, are lost in their own conversation. Dean and Seamus say something polite and ridiculous about them having to leave as it was late. They go inside to thank mum for the impromptu dinner. And very slowly, it's only our family left minus Percy and Audrey, who had to get up early for work. As all of us disperse into our rooms, I find Ron and Harry in mine.

"We need to talk", the both of them say in unison.

"Let's leave it for tomorrow, okay? No more advice for today, mate", I say. I feel worn to the bone.

"It's not advice. Quickly now," Harry says hesitantly. I send a wistful look towards my room. I follow them to their room reluctantly.

I find Hermione inside.

"Okay. If you're gonna talk, keep it low a'right?", I warn her," Hurry now. What is it?"

"We told her about the moving in", Ron speaks first.

Okay. I look at Hermione again. She seems fine. It doesn't seem like she would reject these two boys anything, two people she is ready to give her life for. But their tone doesn't sound right either. What could it be? I give them a questioning look.

"George. I've decided to move in with them. My answer is affirmative", Hermione answers. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I open my mouth to say something when she interjects,"But."

"So there is something," I look at her curiously.

"I will move in with them only on one condition," she finishes.

"I assume it's to do with me since I've been pulled in here by these two?", I ask her as I gesture at the two gits currently fighting over a sad looking sock, but I can already guess I'm right.

"Yes."

"Go on then", I move to sit on one of the beds. Harry and Ron pass each other nervous looks.

"You have to take up your business full swing and only then shall I move in with them", the words fly out of her mouth, blurring together. I did not expect that.

"Look 'Mione, he asked for some time. You can't just force him to do it right away", Ron says.

"It's either that or you boys have a fun time at Grimmauld Place", she says. The three of them look at me. I can see Harry and Ron urgently, yet reluctantly, pressurize each other to talk to me, and Hermione glaring hotly.

"Listen, you lot"- Hermione cuts into the tension and kneels beside me," George, please. You need to go out. You need to move on. It has been quite difficult. I understand. We all understand. Especially us. And I know I'm probably nudging too hard. But George, you can't be this way for this long. Yes, grieving is important but don't you think you've done that for quite some time now? Go out there, for the shop. For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. For Fred. For the innumerable witches and wizards who look up to you as their hero. More importantly, for yourself." I look at the bushy haired girl with an black eye, who could not have sounded more right or wise than she does now.

She stands up and says,"Please George." Now the three of them look at me with similar expressions of growing concern and worry.

I look at each one of them, and finally manage to say, "I think it's time for some packing."

The looks of concern turn to pure happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

I made the right decision-I constantly say this to the that part of me that so adamantly thinks I did not. 'But are you sure you are ready?'-says that opposing nagging voice inside me. I made the right decision- I repeat and turn to face Fred's bed. I sigh. The bed was unmade for several days. I had finally managed to do it one day. When I was finished doing it, mum had passed by and from the door frame only managed to pass me a weak smile. I sigh. Again. It's quite late because I cannot hear a single sound of movement, let alone any voiced, in the house and it is only during the wee hours that the Burrow is completely silent. It hasn't been this tranquil many months for now. Even after Fred died, there was always some rushing about going on in some room or the other. I turn my head towards the window instead, stare out into the darkness as I am unable to sleep.

Knock-knock

"Oi. Get up!", I hear Bill's voice booming through the door. I turn my head towards the door and there's a pain rushing through my head. I suppose I did sleep then. But in a bad posture it seems. I must have dozed off with my neck bent towards the direction of the window and my body in the other. Whatever position it was, it is now causing spikes of pain shooting through my head.

"Oi!", Bill shouts again.

"Oh stop howling and get in!", I shout back. Bill enters and his tall frame crouches to get through the doorway in hurried steps.

"What took you so long?", he gets in and finds his way to the small- not exactly small, it was big enough that took almost one entire side of the room-pile of things lying in the corner of the room. The things include everything from crazy muggle stuff dad collects to all the old stuff like photographs, the tiny jumpers mum made for us, Ron and Ginny's toys which were actually our toys passed on to them and such. Without a glance at me he begins to rashly look through the pile.

"I slept in an awkward position. Caught a cramp or something when you hollered", I manage to say getting up.

"Hmm, what did you say?", he mumbles from the pile. Apparently not listening.

"Never mind. What are you looking for?", I ask trying to move my neck.

"This-this - no. This perhaps, no.", he mutters while still fumbling with the pile of things.

"Would you tell me what you're looking for!?", I raise my voice. He stands up and climbs on the bed. He sits cross legged across from me. His face still bears the scar Greyback imprinted on him. It no longer reminds us of that beast, but instead of Remus. I see his face does not have the usual relaxed look. His hair is still at the length which mum does not desire but Fleur and Ginny absolutely dote upon. Even little Victorie plays with his hair more than Fleur's.

"Do you remember", he begins in a measured tone,"the one summer when my hair was longer?" I distinctly remember that summer. Ginny was an infant and Ron was not at school yet. Bill has this trend of growing his hair long and he did. Much to mum's agony actually. We had a brilliant summer watching mum sneak behind him to cut of his hair and he skillfully managing to dodge it. But one night, she managed it. Bill was so furious with her that he almost swore at mum, when dad intervened and put a stop at it. Good old dad, always playing the head of the family whenever it was painfully necessary.

"Who wouldn't, among us?", I chuckle.

"Well. Okay. Do you also remember that, um, that"- I wait patiently. "That-err", Bill continues.

"Bill you know you are freaking me out just a teeny tiny bit here",I urge my older brother,"But that's alright brother. You have all the time in the world-"thepictureofmeinafrockanddressedupasagirl",he cuts in urgently.

Even though his words were barely understandable I understood and roll on the ground with laughter. But a pain shoots up my neck and I stop moving but am still laughing. Bill just sits there, clearly embarrassed to have brought this up. Who wouldn't be? "Well, do you know where it is?", he says silently once I stop.

"Honestly Bill! You were a pretty little thing then", I cannot stop grinning.

I vividly remember that incident. Well it was so that because Bill's hair was flowing like that of a maiden, Charlie thought of making a memory out of it. He convinced mum too. She was thrilled. She had always wanted to doll up a daughter and Ginny was much too little an infant. They brewed a plan...to make Bill dress up as a girl. One summer evening, it was raining, and all of us, except Charlie, Bill and Mum, were in the living room engrossed in our own little projects. And then Bill, well we didn't recognize the girl to be him but we knew his locks well to misunderstand, come down the stairs wearing a frilly frock. All of us burst out into laughter. Ron's ears turned pink from his laughter, Ginny smiled in her childish cuteness from the crib, Dad seemed to have a choking fit and Fred and me whistled while rolling on the floor.

Dad managed to say,"This is probably the first time the twins had no hand in any prank," his face was red," and I shall preserve this moment. " He takes out a camera and snaps. So that was it.

"So?",Bill urges.

I am pulled back to the present, from the fringes of the fading memory, and say, "I don't. It's probably lost somewhere. Why do you want it? To put it up in your home with a frame that says- The Best of Times?".

"Shut up. It's just that, mum let it pass to Fleur and she is determined to find it. And I am determined to not let it come to her hand," he gets up," in any case."

"Have you tried the cupboard in the attic? Well, mum stuffs pile of junk in there", I say, trying to move my neck, but the blasting pain stubbornly remains.

"No! Shall do that right away",he says breathlessly.

He is about to walk out when I say,"I am moving back to the shop".

He turns around and surprisingly, hugs me. The old pain resurfaces and twists in my chest, but I ignore it.

"Good. Because I want Victorie to know her real uncle, not the other uncle which took his place." He left by shutting the door quietly. I stand up, holding my neck and walk towards the mirror.

I look at myself and whisper, "I am ready."

That scared, nagging voice in my head is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"And that is, more or less it!" Hermione finishes. She had been ranting on and on and on. To see her lips sealed shut seems like a blessing now. Harry and Ron had long since been silent as she kept correcting them in the most minor mistakes, they thought of it better to just let her be. They are equally thankful and glad that she is quiet. They were showing me all the developments in the shop-actually only Granger was doing that.

The shop had suffered quite bit damage during the war. It wasn't completely broken neither was it in its previous glory. These three have managed to do a good job. They skillfully put it back together. The room where Fred and I stayed also has been brilliantly done. I don't know how but they managed to get a Floo network in there. I was very interested in knowing who suggested it but the peace around us because Granger is quiet is too good to be true and so I make a mental note to ask Harry and Ron later.

"Well, if you not prefer anything" she speaks again"you can say so. I know the entrance lights are probably too muggle, Mr. Weasley loved it though. But I would totally understand if you want it removed. So", she gives me a hopeful smile. I look at this girl, despite her annoying monologues and speeches that she makes, fondly at the efforts she was trying to help me with every little bit she could manage. She moves over to stand beside Harry and now they all look at me expectantly.

"Not bad Hermione. You did it all by yourself, now didn't you?" I snort.

She shakes her head "Of course not! Harry and Ron helped equally. So did Gin. Well she used to become er- gloomy sometimes while working here. But we took in her opinions and ideas for the renovation as well. So you see-"

"Granger breathe, will you?" I intervene "I know. You have done a fantastic job and by 'you' I mean all of you, okay! I think you guys should relax. Go have some drinks." She gives a bright smile and her shoulders relax. The boys look equally satisfied. They move towards the backdoor and grab their coats.

"You want me to get something back for you?" Ron whispers. I smile at him. He must have realized that I wanted to be alone in the shop for a while, as I only suggested them to go out for a drink but never offered myself for one.

"Negative. Go ahead. Don't come back. I'll lock up and meet you all at home. Also, don't wait for me please." I tell him.

"Sure? We could wait. It's no problem" he further asks.

"Yeah, sure. Go on, really!"I reassure him.

"Oi! Come on!" Harry yells.

"Later then" Ron walks away. I hear the other two inquiring about me and Ron informs them what I told him. There's some ruffle and complaints coming in but finally hear the door creak. The trio is gone.

I hear the backdoor shut. Alone in the shop. I have been alone in it before, yes without Fred, but that was when the shop was a wreck. Now I can actually feel like I am in the joke shop I built with Fred, as it is no longer broken and is clean and bright and colorful. Just the way we wanted it to be.

I turn my gaze to those muggle lightings Hermione put up in the front. They do look attractive, Granger was right, like always. The shelves have been redone just the way they were before. I guess they wanted to keep some things the same. They put up new wallpaper. It feels like Harry, Ron and Ginny's choice, as it hints Quidditch. It is a soft orange color, with tints of red and some deeper shade of brown. They or rather, Hermione, because I do not think the other three would have the patience for it, have segregated the sections and put up small flash cards beneath every shelf describing what each item on the shelf above it does. This planning just screams Hermione. Grinning, I move forward. Even though I had a tour a few minutes ago, I did not like the tour guide; not bad to look at but boy, she could talk. I briskly walk across the inventions I created with my twin. I move to our room. We used to have two large king-size beds, and two mirrors. We had one, but then we each kept shoving the other out of the way. It made sense after a while to get two of them.

I feel a pain sparking up in my chest. Fred would have loved it here. The colors, the lights, the nicely done shelves with our inventions in them. I can hear him in my head now saying, Oi, I have 55% credit, you other less-george-ous twin. I give a silent but shaky laugh. I move to the wardrobe and they are piled with a variety of clothing, from cloaks to hats to shoes, everything is there. It makes me wonder who picked them out, because I do not think I ever suggested to anyone my clothing styles. Another mental note to ask the boys about this. I walk to the chair beside the window and lean over it. There is a clear view of a good portion of Diagon Alley from it. I see most of the damage in the other shops have been cleared and many new structures coming up, but each keeping a little of their old form. While there are some new traders in the market. Some of them look experienced and some are flashy young chaps trying their hands at the business.

Its late evening and hear my stomach rumble. I head downstairs to check on the windows and doors. While I am about to lock the main door I see a tiny girl walking towards me. She must be 11 or 12 years old. She runs towards me, waving. With a look of surprise I open the door and as she rushes in I inform her, "The shop's not open now."

"Oh no please! I need wildfire whiz-bang fireworks please! It's my brother! He is sick and it's his birthday. I have been saving it up for him, can you please get me it?" her voice is so small.

"For your brother you say-eh? Wait right here" I quickly run to the shelf allocated with the fireworks and grab a packet. I run back to her and hand it over "There you go."

She instantly brightens up. "Thank you so much Mr. Weasley. Here's the money" she places the amount on the desk. She takes the packet and looks up warmly at me.

"Anything else?" she looked like she wanted to say something more or ask something else.

"No, Mr. Weasley. This is all. Thanks" she turns around and as she pushes open the door to leave, she turns around and says,"I knew Mr. Weasley, your twin. My brother, he is my twin too." And runs away. Just the way she entered.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't do anything but stare at her back as she trotted along the road. She sprang down the road, a tiny figure disappearing into the horizon. Her last words lingering in my head. She knew Fred. But I can't seem to remember her face. Or her, actually. She must be a regular customer of the shop, I assume. And Fred must have been the one who attended her. She looked so small, but what if she only appeared small and was actually older? Why am I bothering with it, anyway? She was only a girl who came in to buy something to entertain her sick brother-twin, I quickly correct myself. Shrugging, I take the money and put it in my coat pocket. I lock the door and pull the shutters. I tap my wand once to clear out anything disorganized and make all the open drawers and boxes close. I wave my wand again and the keys to the backdoor come to my hand. Moving towards the backdoor I button up my coat. I lock the backdoor and step outside.

The street was fairly crowded. Wizards, witches, families, small children huddled in groups, some chasing after their pets, other few showing off their newly acquired items in loud bragging voices, few drunken wizards barely managing to stand but trying to walk nevertheless and the pubs raging with loud chatter and laughter.

"Alright brother?" a husky voice greets me from behind. I am not startled because the voice is too familiar.

"No way" I turn around and as expected, legendary Charlie Weasley was grinning like a fool.

"Now I can't pay my little brother a visit?" Charlie slings his lanky arm over my shoulder, as he reads my awkward expression.

"No, Weasley senior. You most certainly cannot do so. But do you have an appointment?" I cross my arms.

"Right! I do. Miss Granger set the appointment for me. She even set the dress code, so let's see. She said a nice pair of jeans with a dark sweater and unimaginably good looks. The dress, I am not sure about but looks, well I am definitely your appointment" he ends with a cocky smile.

"You do know you sound a little bit gay?" I chuckle.

He laughs as well,"And they say you've been mourning?!"

"You know, some day I might write a book on the so called 'they' that everyone refers to and never can really point out exactly who" I start walking with his arm still slinging over my shoulder.

He paces alongside "That will be a good thing to do. When you are gray and old, perhaps. Let's go eat. You lead."

"Seriously though? You're not the person to be found in such a place with such crowds of humans, those dragon buds of yours left ya?" I ask.

"I believe change in nature is a must, so right now I am here. But truthfully, Mum told me that you were gonna be alone here today. So I thought we'd have dinner together. Start weeping and I will leave. I ain't here to babysit" he answers me.

"Trust Mum to do something like that. There, let's go in here" I stop at a place which looked decent.

"Shall follow your lead, like I told." He retrieves his arm from my shoulder and we enter.

It was warm inside. We were shown a table for two and took our seats. We began to debate on which dish to order and as we did, the waiter came on time to take the order. With our drinks been arrived and food being made, we were much more relaxed. Charlie has not changed much. Or maybe because he was the elder one, so with mischief in his blood we saw him already grown up; he was also taught to be the responsible one as he had a good lot to look after. He became a true inspiration for us when he was the Quidditch Captain. That badge we always handled with care, unlike Percy's Head Boy badge. He remains tall and lanky but has a Quidditch fit body. With his beard, he looks older than he actually is. It does not look bad on him either. Nothing ever has, to be honest. He talks about his dragons. We all thought he was going to go for a career in Quidditch, but who knew his love for the creatures? Now he is one of the best known in the country for his work, not that his stories are still not sung in Hogwarts as the Captain. It is a surprise though; he never had a serious affair with any girl that with his charming rugged looks. He had tons of flings though. Girls still dream of him, as I was asked on a number of occasions by girls of different ages about his relationship status. I have not been with any girl for quite some time now, but I still think that this ginger in front of me remains a heartthrob for girls.

As Charlie keeps the conversation going, I take my drink and lean back on the chair to glance around the place. It was fairly crowded. There was a group, who seem to be celebrating something because there is a cake in between and they all seem ecstatic. My guesses are on someone's birthday or some personal gain of someone in that party, and just as I am thinking it, my focus shifts on this couple on my left. Apparently, the boy had brought his pretty blonde girlfriend here to tell her something not pleasant for her. This I think because she is whimpering really, loudly, which got me to look their way. I shift my gaze and catch on to something new. At a table for one, the waitress is totally hitting on this guy, who does not seem local to me because his facial expressions shows he is having a hard time making her understand his needs, let alone understand her needs. Then, there's a family or two families or it also, could be one big one, because there are like, five children and four adults.

"Done your scanning the place and people around? Anything interesting?" he always knew when Fred and I did this. It's because we always did it. That is how we sometimes got ideas for our inventions, like this one time both of us noticed a boy feeding water to his pet cat and the cat's tiny tongue just got very little milk in a sip and the boy too had to bend very low to help his cat. We thought of something to enlarge the tongue and with that came the Ton-tongue Toffee. This gave us inexplicable results, Harry's cousin being our first experimenter.

"That waitress over there, any good for you?" I prompt him.

"The one totally hitting over that foreign bloke? She's alright." He casually nods.

"Who was the last girl you been with Charlie?" I ask him with a blunt look.

"I do not remember. How does that matter? Mum sent you after this topic? Or was it our pestering little Gin?" he sips his drink.

"No one has, but everyone is surely concerned. What is it with you? Bill has a daughter. I am sure mum at least expects a serious relationship, if not marriage?" I raise another question.

"Mum's not here now. Let's leave her out of it, for now. You tell me, what is it that you want? Or, you think?" he leans over the table.

"Me? I want you to be as you please. To do as you please. But all I ask is, do you not want a girl at this age?" I shrug.

He looks me straight in the eye and says "Someday, perhaps" and a waiter brought our food.

"And George, you giving me, life advice is not what I came to you for, at least not entirely. What I need from you is to be able to laugh at my single status and hook me up with a girl, no matter what I say", he tells me as the waiter left us with our food and he took the first bit of his.

We fed our ravenous stomachs, thanks to mum feeding us constantly and deliberately making us huge quantities of food we had developed quite a wolf-like appetite, and Charlie and I split the bill. We had one final chat about the girl whining, Charlie guessed she was moaning because the boy had informed he was leaving her and I guessed that it was because she had lost her pet and so was weeping. We left the place and the air was much colder than we were last out. We pulled on our coats and parted ways. He was going back to the burrow and I to my shop. I asked him to inform the others that I will stay in the shop, now onwards.

Little did I know, as I was walking towards the shop, what was in store for me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Beloved Twin,_

 _I suppose me putting the two words "dear" and "beloved" together to address you is enough to imply your importance in my life. So I shall not blabber about all anymore that-eh?_

 _I wrote this letter a few weeks before the war, when you went with Bill and Fleur to buy decors for their new house and I very convincingly refused saying I wasn't feeling very well. I do hope this letter never reaches you and I can burn it down for good, if and when the war is over with me alive. But if it has, I am here to tell you that you were never better looking than me. And all your jokes are far less comical than mine. Nevertheless, to have a twin sibling means to have a person in this world that is the exact replica of you and knows you the best. I can never imagine what it would be like with us apart, yet you are living without me. My pain and suffering is gone, but you are living with it, everyday. How do I know? Because you are my twin and I would have felt the same if you were dead._

 _Death is so final and conclusive, George. I realize this now, with everyone worried about it. Remember what Harry told when he gave us his gold? "We can all use some good laughter" It was one of the most honest statement ever been spoken. Laughter indeed has a unique power, and both of us have served many with it. This reminds me, shouldn't that make us the kings of the world, as we made many smile?_

 _That is what I meant to tell you, George. That becomes our legacy. Spread as many smiles as you can. For that is who we were meant to be, I believe so. I know how unimaginably arduous it must be for you, without me, to carry on. But know this George, if our places were reversed wouldn't you want me to do the same and move on? People say life is difficult, I would ask them compared to what?_

 _If you have got this letter, then you are alive and I am dead. I rejoice knowing you are living. For life is full of possibilities and I want you to live it well. I cannot ask you to not weep or mourn for me because that is important as well, but can ask you to do what we are the best at. Find yourself a girl. Go to Quidditch matches with family. Make sure the family dinners are full of pranks. Never let mum stop yelling. Look after dad's muggle stuff. Most importantly, never let the Wizarding World to ever forget Weasleys Joke Shop. For you, I pray you never fall short of jokes and pranks and love._

 _Take care. Smile._

 _Your twin, Fred._

 _Mischief Managed._

I read and re-read the letter. I do not know what to say or how to react. I find myself getting up and going towards the mirror. I look in it but instead find Fred staring back. Hmph. I did mourn for him and weep for him. I hold the letter by its edges. I do wish I never got this letter, but I have. I must live with it now. Fred, I call out to him in my mind, thank you for this. You are right, if I were dead and you were alive nothing would sadden me, not even my death, but seeing you low, glum and despondent. You are also right about spreading laughter, these last few weeks since you been gone it indeed seems as though the world has lost all of its colours. But then again, you are also right about how miserable and difficult it is to continue without you. I stop and look at the letter. How strange, I think, that one piece of paper and a few words can change us? I stare back at the mirror and speak out to him in my mind, but then I think I shall do what we are the best at-eh? I smile at my reflection and by obvious laws it smiles back at me, I pretend Fred does. I give a glance at the letter once more and fold it twice. I move towards the many drawers and shelves thinking of where best to put it.

But then I walk back toward the mirror. I look in it, and as I pretend Fred staring back, I speak to him "If I keep this, I will always hold on, won't I?" with that I take my wand and with a spell vanish it. I sense him smiling at me and the Fred in my mind voices again; there you go the first right thing you did without me, you gonna be a' right twin. I send a voice back, will you stay still? I can feel him smile, and tell me, where else would I be?

I had only just found Bill's picture, the one where he was dressed up as a girl, and had tormented him enough. The picture lies safe with me now. Bill sulked all through dinner, adding to that Mum and Fleur continued to torment him by poking him about his sulking behaviour. It was very amusing.

No, life is not very difficult, and I will also say that it is not very simple either. Life is what we make of it. We can choose to hold on or let go and move on. Some situations make us want to let go, and some make us want to hold on. What we choose is what matters.

That was not me speaking or my mind's monologue. It was Andromeda Tonks. She had dropped in for dinner, with baby Teddy, and just as she was about to leave I thought of how much this lady had lost and how much she had been put through, yet here she is looking after her grandson, like beginning life all over again. I rushed towards her and as I walked her outside, I asked her, "Life has been hard on you. You still look terrific." And then she looked me straight square on the eye, to say those words.

I don't know where Fred's letter is, or why had I been given this fate, but I do realize this that living is far more worth and to live by spreading laughter highers worth.

I walked back towards the Burrow with these thoughts, and I see the shutters of the ground floor living room are open. I see Ron and Hermione bickering, with a tart in Ron's hand. Harry is also a part of the argument, but merely for amusement, from what I gather. Ginny sits on the chair across the sofa, shamelessly laughing with her red hair glowing in the fire.

"Found what you were in search for", Fred in mind chuckles.

I nudge him aside and pace my way back. To my home. Into the kitchen. Why? Well, since Ron's got a tart, I might as well as get on some prank with the remaining food.

 **Authors note- This is my first fanfiction writing. I hope all of you reading this found some comfort. Just sending across a thank you to everyone reading this and hoping it was not too terrible. Warm wishes to you all!**


End file.
